<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grandkittens by PluviophileImagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563243">Grandkittens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluviophileImagines/pseuds/PluviophileImagines'>PluviophileImagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Autumn, F/M, Falling In Love, Graduate School, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Other, Pregnant cat, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hoodie sharing, in kuroo's case anyway cause fuck canon, its just kuroo and the reader falling in love while they wait for the readers cat to have kittens, thats a thing??? aight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluviophileImagines/pseuds/PluviophileImagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you come home one day to find another cat in your apartment, the last thing you expect is for her to end up pregnant. But she does, and now you’re apparently in-laws with your new annoying<strike>ly hot</strike> neighbor.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou x GN!Reader<br/>__ __ __</p><p>Do not repost, modify, copy, or translate my works on here or any third-party site, including reading as ASMR</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Autumn Haikyuwu Server Collab</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grandkittens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were two cats on your kitchen counter when you came home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed they were getting into the autumn spirit—one black, the other an orange tabby, two pairs of yellow eyes staring at you where you stood at the entrance. There was just one problem: you didn’t have two cats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> cat. The orange one was your troublesome Kabo, a stray you’d taken in just yesterday but had been feeding for months, who seemed quite proud of himself for making a new friend and showing her the joys of sitting where they were not supposed to be. The black one you recognized as Mika, belonging to your (Acquaintance? Friend?) neighbor, Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scaring both cats off your counter as you walked into your home, you pulled out your phone to dial his number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup,” came Kuroo’s voice when he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a visitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the phone, you could practically hear the gears in his head slowly turning as he processed your statement. Then he gave a low curse. “Mika got out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got her. She’s fine. But I’ll remind you that I’ve got a cat now, just by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they get in a fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they seem to be getting along just fine.” You glanced down as Mika came up to rub at your leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo showed up at your door empty-handed, greeting you with a cheshire grin and a breathless apology on behalf of his cat as you allowed him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had a strange sort of relationship with him; not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> good friends, certainly a little more than a simple acquaintanceship, filled with banter and awkward but endearing flirting whenever you ran into each other in the elevators or outside, grabbing a drink or two and texting occasionally. He’d moved into the apartment directly above yours about six months ago and you’d run into him that first day, offering to help him move in (which he politely declined, citing a group of friends who’d apparently volunteered to help him) and take him to dinner as a welcome (which he accepted, though he brought along the aforementioned group of volunteers and very apologetically paid for you after).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d always been attracted to him, not that it was particularly difficult or unusual; he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> tall and rarely let you forget it, decorated with silver piercings all over his face and swirling multicolored tattoos along his skin. Though he wore a hoodie as he came into your home, your favorite—a stylized black cat made to look like watercolor—was slightly visible if you looked just the right way under his collar, and he flashed you the silver stud in his tongue in his special greeting to you (he did it to fluster you, he openly told you as much, but over the months you’d learned to disguise how much the gesture affected you).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my girl?” he called out. At the sound of his voice, Mika came bounding over, Kabo right behind. You wondered briefly how Kuroo intended to transport her without a carrier, but the question was never voiced as he reached over his own shoulders and tugged his red hoodie off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried not to let him see you checking out his inked shoulders, now covered only by a loose tank, but you were fairly sure he was well aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Kabo?” he asked conversationally as he dropped to a squat in front of the cats and bundled Mika into his arms securely with the hoodie around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big guy, huh? Looks like he clipped his ear. Scrappy.” Cat tucked under one arm, he reached out to give Kabo a pet before rising to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking him to the vet tomorrow. I didn’t have any time sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you found him yesterday, right? Two days can’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I guess let’s hope he didn’t give anything to Mika.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pursed his lips, glancing down at the bundle in his arms. “I hadn’t thought about that. Lemme know the verdict, yea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, you saw him out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kabo didn’t have any contagious diseases other than fleas, which you happily passed on to Kuroo, who told you that Mika hadn’t even caught those, much to your relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why, two weeks after the incident, you were genuinely surprised and concerned to find Kuroo at your door exclaiming, slightly panicked but not entirely accusational, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really hope you got your scoundrel cat neutered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t get a full explanation from him until a few minutes later when you’d shoved a hot mug of tea in his hands and sat him down at your kotatsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mika’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you’d been taking a sip of tea, you’d have spat it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo groaned, nodding. “Yeah. I took her to get spayed this morning. Imagine my surprise when the vet came back and told me the procedure couldn’t be done because she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>kittens</span>
  </em>
  <span> in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think it was Kabo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t gotten out since that week, and she wasn’t gone very long. I guess she might have run into another cat, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful,” you agreed. “Kabo wasn’t neutered then—he is now,” you rushed to assure your guest as he opened his mouth, “I got it done when I first took him in, but he could have done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Your damn cat is a miscreant.” Despite his words, Kuroo reached down to stroke Kabo’s back as the orange feline passed near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about my son that way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knocked up my daughter! I blame bad parenting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should.” You leaned back, raising a challenging eyebrow and relishing the excited look in Kuroo’s eye. “He gets it from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gets it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You go around impregnating poor hapless women?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’ve got </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many kids. Really. Child support is kind of insane. Which is why I won’t mind paying a little more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo opened his mouth to continue, but then his eyes widened. “Wait, no, I couldn’t ask that of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “I’m not asking. I’ll pay for half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, really, I’m the one who let her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have taken Kabo to the vet right away and none of this would have happened,” you countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I chose to wait to spay Mika, so it’s more my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You eyed him, not willing to back down but deciding to catch him by surprise later in the conversation. “Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed sheepishly, raising his free hand to rub at the back of his neck as he leaned forward. The motion let you see under his hoodie again (that same red one that he’d worn before; autumn was chilling the air and though he always felt like a furnace whenever you were near him he also often complained about the cold) and let you peek at that pretty black cat tail wrapping around to the front of his chest. He’d had it long before he’d gotten Mika; in fact, it had been on his chest the day you met him. Apparently, it was for his high school volleyball team, who seemed to still be pretty close from what you’d heard though you’d only really met one (Kozume Kenma, quiet but apparently a goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>millionaire</span>
  </em>
  <span> from playing video games because why the fuck not).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old lady didn’t really take good care of Mika,” Kuroo began. The old lady meant his previous next-door neighbor and Mika’s former owner; a sweet woman, but forgetful. About a month prior her son had moved her in with his family and sold the apartment, and considering his wife and kids were allergic to cats was going to send Mika off for adoption when Kuroo stepped up and offered. If you had to say it, that was probably when you realized your simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>attraction</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Kuroo was perhaps a bit more like a crush. “I don’t blame her, she was getting on in years so I was feeding Mika and I had a litter box that she used more than her real one by the time I adopted her, I think you knew all that. But when I took her to the vet he said he recommended waiting to spay because her hormones were off due to her malnourishment. So we set up the meeting today, a month later, to see if she was any better, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Two weeks. Which lines up, but to be fair I also haven’t let her out since that day…” He blinked, pouting slightly. “I promise I’m a good cat dad, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you!” you laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though I got my girl pregnant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at it this way, now we’ll have </span>
  <em>
    <span>kittens</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you want to pay for half the medical fees. The grandkittens. One cat’s not enough for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted. “Grandkittens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be grandparents,” he said seriously. “And if you really wanna help out the baby mama, I’ll let you. Grandparent privileges.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a brilliant plan if you did say so yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the course of the two months while Mika was pregnant, you and Kuroo grew close. Close as in you were having dinner together at each others’ apartments regularly, alternating whose and who was cooking (though you often ended up cooking together, shifting around the kitchen with one acting sous chef and the other directing). You had breakfast together often at the nearby cafe, finding yourselves regulars and earning a usual table tucked into the corner where you could sit across from each other with big mugs of coffee and breakfast pastries that you ended up sharing more often than not. And you texted more than regularly throughout the day (you were amused to find that Kuroo was much more smooth over text than in person, though you found yourself missing his occasional misspeak and blush—though not for long because you saw each other nearly every day). You soon found him a regular in your life, not a day passing where you didn’t interact in some manner, and you couldn’t be happier about it. Plus, there was the promise of kittens looming in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, of course, you took Mika to the vet. Often that was a duo thing, both of you going and splitting the tab. At first, Kuroo would go alone on occasion, but eventually he came to rely on you to do some on your own as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what he’d called you to do this morning. Apparently, some issue had happened at his graduate mentor’s lab (he was getting a PhD in chemistry, which you’d known in theory before but now you’d heard him talk for a whole dinner about his research and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was so hot) and he’d been called in, but Mika had a checkup so he’d asked you to help out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you ran upstairs and let yourself in (oh, that too; he’d given you a spare key, just in case he needed you to get Mika ready or help her for whatever reason) just as he was getting her in a carrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re here. Her appointment’s in five minutes. I’m sorry to ask so last-minute but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her due date’s soon,” you agreed. “It’s important to get her there. I’m on it. You go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. You’re amazing.” He shot you that cheshire grin and ran back to his room briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You approached Mika’s carrier, crouching down where it rested on an ottoman. “Hey sweetie, I’ve gotcha today. How’re the kitties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, which was for the best considering in your experience Kuroo never wanted to leave her alone when she expressed any form of discontent. Speaking of Kuroo, he rushed out of his room with keys in his hand and a jacket draped over his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, I’m out. We’re still on for dinner tonight, right?” You nodded, waving him towards the door, but he frowned. “Is that what you’re wearing out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frowned, glancing down. “I mean, yeah? I’m just going to the vet, it’s a short walk—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s too cold out there today.” Kuroo shook his head, dropping his keys and jacket on the counter and all but sprinting back to his bedroom as he kept talking louder. “And you don’t have time to stop by your apartment, so here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He re-emerged with his red hoodie and didn’t give you time to protest as he bent down and shoved it over your head. You spluttered slightly, flailing in the cottony bindings, and by the time you’d detangled yourself by putting it on fully Kuroo was halfway out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again! Stay warm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he was gone, leaving you with burning ears and a dazed expression in a hoodie that smelled overwhelmingly like him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, Kabo didn’t greet you when you got home. You frowned as you hung up your coat. That was a little concerning; he always came running when you opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you made your way through the apartment, you also noted with confusion that Kuroo’s hoodie was missing. You recalled draping it over the couch that morning (you still hadn’t given it back; not that you meant to </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal</span>
  </em>
  <span> it entirely but rather that he always smiled when he saw you in it and you always told him you’d wash it first so you just kept it), but the familiar red fabric was distinctly missing when you passed your living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your phone buzzed in your pocket just when you turned away. You reached in to take it out, glancing at the caller ID to find that it was Kuroo and bringing it to your ear just as you entered your bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mika’s gone,” was Kuroo’s greeting, panicked and loud and fearful. “I came home and I can’t find her anywhere and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cut him off. “She’s here. Come down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika had apparently snuck into your apartment in your absence and made herself at home in the corner of your room, lying upon the bunched-up form of Kuroo’s red hoodie with Kabo and three tiny bundles of fur snuggled into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo was knocking at your door within minutes. You dashed to let him in, opening to find him doubled over and panting. Apparently, he’d sprinted down. You grabbed him by the bicep and hefted him up, dragging him into your home, not bothering to make him take off his shoes or coat as you led him to your bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had them,” you told him breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sentence was all it took for him to start running with you, bursting into your bedroom at your side and earning the both of you a berating meow from Kabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo only laughed at that. “Alright, dad, got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, carefully, you both approached and then eased yourselves down in front of the little family of five. You expected him to pull away now that you were in a larger space, but instead, he eased himself closer, sliding in beside where you were kneeling so that your legs touched and bracing himself with an arm against the floor behind you. You could feel his head just beside your right arm, breath fanning out against your wrist and sending goosebumps rising across your skin. It was all so light, though; hesitant, until you reached over and rested a hand on his thigh and he relaxed, moving his own arm slightly closer to you so that it almost touched your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wrenched your attention away, scared (though you knew it was a stupid fear) that he’d hear your heavy heartbeat, and focused on the kittens. While you’d been too preoccupied thinking about telling Kuroo where his cat was before, you now were able to fully look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were three little newborns lying there, with tiny pink noses and little wiggly ears and twelve teeny paws total. Two of the kits were the spitting image of their mother and father, respectively; the pure black and the orange tabby, still too young to open their eyes and see if the matches were identical. The last one, smaller than that others but more ferocious in shoving them away for their mother’s milk, was a black and orange tortoiseshell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” you spoke up, “we’ve got at least one female.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so small!” Kuroo cooed. “Look at my girl, she’s such a good mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted. “Kabo’s not a bad dad either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we both know who’s doing all the work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to stifle the barking laugh that threatened to disturb the peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kuroo said as your muffled giggles faded, “is that my hoodie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” You hummed. “She must have dragged it all the way here, ‘cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly didn’t have it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? Mika started giving birth and decided to come visit you but also grabbed my hoodie from my closet and— oh?” Kuroo’s teasing voice cut off, going soft and quiet. You snapped back to where he was looking to find that Mika had apparently heard her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d stood up, grabbed the tortoiseshell by the scruff, and was now making her way towards you and Kuroo leaving a nervous looking Kabo and two very confused (one very loud) kittens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me?” Kuroo asked reverently, but she bypassed him entirely to approach you. You gasped softly, holding out your hand for her clear desire to place the kitten in your palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Kuroo drawled out. “D’you believe this Kabo? I’m her own father and she picks the </span>
  <em>
    <span>neighbor</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show her kids first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t really looking at him, too enthralled by the little bundle of fur in your palms (she was so small, all soft and squirmy, quietly mewling for her mother until you lifted a singer finger to stroke at her head and placate her), but you spared Kuroo a brief glance to stick your tongue out at him childishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t expect him to peck you on the nose in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> got your attention. You blinked in surprise, mouth going slack, but the expression Kuroo gave you said he was just as surprised as you were by the action. His eyes grew wide as it registered, red rising on his face and crawling down his neck. He opened his mouth, and something told you he was going to apologize, but then Mika approached him and he was given a solid distraction in the form of a black kitten being dropped into his large hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His embarrassment was clearly forgotten in favor of the creature he was now being given the chance to hold. You understood; it was kind of incredible, new life literally resting in the palm of your hand. And Mika willing to let you hold them; that was special, you knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though right now, despite the tortoiseshell in your hand, you only had eyes for the way Kuroo was looking at his own bundle of joy. Deciding not to think too much about it, you inched your way closer and eased yourself up on your knees to press your own fleeting kiss against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. Now he wouldn’t get into his head about kissing you before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back to Mika, still softly stroking the kitten in your hand. She’d returned to her spot on the hoodie, grooming the remaining third kitten as Kabo groomed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We agreed on keeping three, right?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo didn’t respond. You glanced back at him to find him staring at you. The eye contact snapped him out of it, making him shake his head and blink rapidly before shooting you that familiar cheshire grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re keeping three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Think of any names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hummed in response. “Yami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the one in his hand, obviously. You glanced down at yours. “Shinrin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koba was almost called Kaede,” you said. “We could use that, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yami, Shinrin, and Kaede. That was easy.” Kuroo nudged you. “Now give me back my hoodie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cruel! Mika’s using it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After she’s done, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want it anyway, she probably gave birth on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so now that the miracle of life happened on my hoodie you’re too good for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It needs to be washed first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wash it and give it back to you, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>